Moroi Queen
by alinakay
Summary: SEQUEL to Moroi Princess: 5 years later and Rose is now Queen. She is a single mother raising her twin daughters. Her girls are growing up eldest twin is now the princess and the Court's sweethearts.
1. Chapter 1

Moroi Queen

Sequel to Moroi Princess: 5 years later and Rose is now Queen. She is a single mother raising her twin daughters. Her girls are growing up eldest twin is now the princess and the Court's sweethearts.

Chapter 1

Rose's POV: 5 years later…

It's been 5 years since I last saw him. He killed Tasha is one strike. He gave me a longing look before he took he switched off his emotions from me. It was the only way he could bare leaving me again.

Flashback:

Ever since he left me, my emotions have turned hard. I'm not going to be some damsel in distress. I will do what's best for my girls and I. Which starts with the queen. I reach her office and request a meeting with her. Being a princess, they moved fairly quickly to set it up. I pace around the meeting space, waiting anxiously for Queen Tatiana.

When she finally shows up, she says, "What's this about, Rose? I was working on final preparations for your wedding."

"And that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm not going to marry Adrian." Tatiana dropped all of her papers she was holding. "Not yet, at least. When I get married, it will be on my terms. As for the coronation, I shouldn't be pushed to do something at such a young age. I will keep my word to you, but that's not how things are going to run. See, I will not be your puppet. So, if you want me to be your queen, I will keep my word. But understand, that I will be the reigning leader. The choice is yours." I stand my ground, for the first time in my life.

"Well, that was not what I expected. I'm not going to lie, I was planning on being your hand. But, now I can see you are ready to handle this on your own. You have the confidence of a queen." Tatiana winked. She picked up all of her papers. "The coronation will proceed as scheduled." She left the room, leaving me no time to respond.

Present time:

So much has changed. I'm the queen and I'm engaged to Adrian. I finally gave him a chance and have grown to love him. It's not a love like Dimitri and I's, and he knows that, but he is a great father figure to Alexa and Emory and I do love him.

My girls. They are growing so big. They look exactly like me with Dimitri's eyes. They are a beautiful combination. Emory is my little princess. Figuratively and literally. She assumed my title when I took the title of Queen. She acts like a little girly princess. She reminds me of Lissa sometimes, and it's adorable. She gets really hyper and full of life.

Alexa, on the other hand, reminds me a lot of Dimitri. Calm and humble. It makes me sad because I miss him so much, and happy that she is so much like her father. Both of them are protective, an instinct that come from both Dimitri and I.

In 5 years, I have not heard from Dimitri. It took time, but I have hardened my heart from the pain he caused me. Although, I can't imagine what it would be like to reunite with him. He turned off his emotions, after all.

Dimitri's POV

Rose is the queen.

I have gained power among the Strigoi. I am the head of all of them now. It took a lot of unethical tactics to accomplish power, but I have succeeded.

Rose is the queen.

She is the ultimate target. In the beginning, I was trying to protect her. But ever since I willingly turned off my emotions, the desire to protect her has faded. The removal of emotion took longer than expected. Now, I'm on the hunt for her. My connections have told me she is engaged to a Moroi prince.

If I can't be with her due to this cruel world and god-forsaken fate, no one can

 **A/N Please leave feedback! I am really excited for this change of pace and I think it will be good for the readers. Thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** _ **Dimitri's POV**_

There's magic that has been developing to mask my, well, current being long enough for me to get in the court and reach Queen Rose. I have no interest in hurting my daughters. Quite the opposite. I want to preserve them until they are old enough to join me.

Rose is the real prize. I'm not really sure when I lost my emotions or how. I wish I could say I still had feelings for her, but what is the point of feelings anyway? They cloud your judgement and cause you pain. I want value in life. Knowledge is value. As well as power.

 _ **Rose's POV**_

I've grown strong in spirit. When Dimitri decided to renounce his morals to be able to bring himself to kill Tasha, I had the motivation and power to use Spirit to break the bond between Dimitri and I. I suppose that's when he turned into a full Strigoi and lost all sense of emotion.

I grew up fast. I had to. First my parents died, leaving me to the wolves that is politics. I had to become the princess 30+ more years than most people have to. Then I met Dimitri and got pregnant. I can't say if I regret any part, but I do believe things happen for a reason.

"Hey Babe." I was working on papers when Adrian interrupted my trance.

I gasped. "Woah. Don't do that. You know I'm jumpy." I gather my papers together and stand up.

He pouts at me. "I'm sorry. Am I forgiven?" He walks around the table to give me a kiss.

"I suppose." I wink at him.

"Working on wedding plans, I hope?" Adrian gestures to my papers.

"No, I'm sorry. I've been working on Queen tasks. Trust me, I would much rather be working on that. Let's go grab the girls and go to dinner." I hold out my hand to him. He pulled me close and kissed me passionately.

"What about your papers?" Adrian pulled away and I jokingly glare at him, then look back at them.

"Eh, I will have Emily, my assistant, put them back in my office." I laughed.

We started walking towards the nursery, hand in hand. "Hey, hun, I know you're busy being the, uh, Queen, but we really do need to work on last minute details. It's tomorrow."

"I know. Things have been so crazy. I did check on the girls' flower girl dresses and they look absolutely beautiful." I explained. Due to the fact that I'm the Queen and my eldest daughter is the princess, we have traditions we have to follow. Adrian isn't the prince of the Ivashkov family, his father is. Nonetheless, he is still royal.

We pick up my daughters and head to the royal diner where my little family privately dines each night. After the wedding, Adrian is going to adopt my daughters. As much as I wish more than anything is for Dimitri to be their father, that's not possible anymore. Plus, Adrian has been more of a father to them than he ever will be. I mean, the girls don't know their father is the head of all Strigoi.

So much to do. Luckily, I have servants who will take of what I don't want wedding tomorrow. Per tradition, Emory has to wear a tiara to represent the line with jewels which apparently has been in the family for centuries. I had a special tiara made for my other princess, because I want them to each to have something to look back on from my wedding.

 **Dimitri's POV**

"Sir, we have word that the Queen is to wed tomorrow." My assistant, Crystal, tells me. She tasted so good when she was human, but I awakened her because was smart and strong enough to assist me.

"Good. Now, get my suit out, I'm going to a wedding." I smirk.

 **A/N I am so sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter. School is getting very hectic as well as work. But I will try and post more often! But please, let me know what you think and review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rose's POV

Everything in this wedding is turning out so beautifully. After all of this planning, It's finally here. Today is the Adrian and I's wedding day. Lissa, my maid of honor, is rushing to make sure things go as planned. She has a walkie-talkie and everything.

I got lost in my thoughts as the hairstylist transforms my hair. I secretly put this wedding off so many years because I was afraid of Dimitri coming back into my life. Marriage is endgame. Once I'm married, I'm not going to be hoping anymore. I will commit myself to my husband.

Tonight, Adrian and I will celebrate our marriage. It's not like we've never had sex before. In fact, we had our first unprotected last , I might be the queen and a mother but I am still only 22 years old, turning 23 in a few months.

I've grown to really love him. He has been a great father to my girls, respectful and supportive of my emotional issues,

"Mama, look! I look so pretty just like you!" Emory giggles and walks in front of me covered in makeup, clearly her own creation. She tried to mimic my makeup with blue eyeshadow, and unlined lipstick and just missed her lips.

"Um, yes sweetie. Very pretty!" I say to my 5 year old nervously. I grab one of my assistants and mouth, "Fix her, please!"

Alexa walked in, looking clean and confused. I sighed. "Alexa, darling, did you let your sister get into Mama's makeup?" She shakes her head and runs off to follow my assistant and Emory.

"Oh my girls." I shake my head.

After my hair and makeup was done, I pull Lissa away from her maid of honor duties to help me put on my wedding dress. She helped place my exquisite tiara, made specially for my wedding. Everything was coming together beautiful. My bridesmaids, girls I know from high school, surrounded me showering me with compliments, whether they were sincere or not. Something does not feeling right.

I look up at Lissa, fake smiling and she knows. "Alrighty, ladies. Can you give us a couple minutes? Thank you!" She knows me so well to know there was something wrong. I rarely falter in my emotion anymore, but there's only so much you can hold on before it starts to get to you.

"Rose, it's okay to let yourself love Adrian fully." I sat down on my chair, twisting my necklace that Dimitri gave me when we were dating. I never took it off because I've been so hopeful he would return. Lissa broke the silence after a few moments.

"I know but-" She cut me off.

"It's been five years since he left. I know you wish it was him, but he might as well be dead. You can't hold on to him forever and not live life. That's not what the old Dimitri would have wanted." Lissa sits down next to me. "Besides, it's natural to be nervous. I'd be more concerned if you weren't."  
I take a deep breath. I stand up, shake off these feelings and stand strong. "You're right. Let's go."

Lissa's POV

As I leave Rose's dressing room, an unfamiliar guardian pulled me to the side, handing me a note addressed to Rose.

 _I'll see you at the altar. Love, D_

 **A/N So Sorry about the delay, but I have already started the fourth chapter so it shouldn't take nearly as long! Sorry the chapters are so short, but I'm trying to set up the plot! Next chapter will be the wedding :)**

 **Rose's tiara . /-952h_c6K-G8/TuVgjzdnBMI/AAAAAAAAE40/C2rLfsnztpo/s1600/Poltimore_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note to a Guest Review: This is 5 years later and she is the queen who is about to get married. :)**

 **Chapter 4 Rose's POV**

So the wedding of the Young Queen begins. My legacy will always be "The Young Queen." Princess at 16 years old and last of my line, a mother a year later, and now a queen about to get married to the second love of her life.

"Instead of the traditional vows, Adrian and her Majesty, Queen Rose, have decided to intermix their vows. Adrian, if you may." The priest begins.

Adrian turns towards me and grabs my hands in his. "Rose, my love, in you I have found my best friend, my confidant, my lover, my inspiration, and my better half."

"You have already taught me so much about the kind of person I want to be. You love with your whole heart and soul and give all that you have whether it is deserved or not, whether it is appreciated or not, whether it is returned or not." I continue, feeling the tears build up. Any doubts I had were all gone. Adrian is going to be my husband and is the father to my children, not by blood but because he's the one who helped raise them with me.

"You are the strongest person I know. No matter what life has thrown at you, espically being the queen, you have been able to thrive and prosper. You have an amazingly positive attitude and your laugh, that is so precious to me, is contagious." Adrian chuckles. I look down, in disbelief I could really find someone so amazing. His finger pulls my chin up to look into my eyes. "The beauty of our relationship, is that we don't have to hide ourselves from each other."

"I am far from perfect, this you know of course, but you accept me for who I am and love me for my flaws not in spite of them. I promise to always cherish you, honor you, respect you, be true to you and love you with every fiber of my being for the rest of my life. " Tears are filling my eyes.

"If any of you has reasons why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." I hold my breath and close my eyes, praying nothing to come.

With that, the door were flown open. "Well, I think this is as good of time as any to make my entrance." A male voice interrupted.

Dimitri.

My daughters were the first to be taken to safety, per my orders. Something as big as a young Queen's wedding, I knew my little princesses would be the number one targets. Immediately, we were surround by guardians, but left an opening for me to talk to Dimitri, per my compulsion. Without it, this would never be allowed.

I hold my hand up and yell, "Freeze." A new spirit power I have acquired recently is that I can freeze time. Everyone was left frozen except for Dimitri and I.

"Well, that's a cute new party trick." Dimitri starts walking towards me. "I wonder how much of a toll that takes on you."

"What do you want?" I flick my wrists, and hold up fire in my palms, waiting to be released.

He stops midway from the church. "I want you of course, and my daughters." He looked over at Adrian and growled. "You didn't think you could ever truly be rid of me, did you?"

"No, but I know you've been watching. I'm the most powerful Moroi, in government and physically. I wouldn't put it past you." I respond. I shift fire to spirit. Currently, spirit fills the atmosphere, designed to shift his mood. I've spent the past 5 years trying to get stronger Spirit powers for a moment like this. It did so much more than I expected.

Dimitri's face turned soft, his blood-red eyes turn brown, "Rose, this was supposed to be us. Don't do this to me. Don't marry him. I can't lose you forever. Please, help me." His voice starts cracking and he drops to his knees. H-his eyes. I've been so strong and a stone for so long, that I didn't think anything could melt my layers away.

After seeing no danger in his aura, I let my guard down and run to his arms. "Dimitri, I know you're in there somewhere. I-I can help you. I want to help you." I wipe a tear from his cheek and look into his eyes, searching for any redeeming qualities.

"Guess what, Roza. You're not the only one with a new party trick." Dimitri's eye quickly returned blood red. He laughed and suddenly the world around me disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**A/N This chapter is so long I decided to break it up in two, but I don't really want to use another chapter on it lol**

 **I don't own VA, just my plot :)**

 **Chapter 5 Part 1**

 **Adrian's POV**

"What the hell do you mean she disappeared?" I scream at the guardians.

"Sir, there is no logical explanation as to how he took her. She was completely protected, we blinked and she was gone!" The head guardian responds.

"No logical response." I sighed. Rose did something. "Well, you have 10 minutes to come up with a rescue plan and report back to me." I dismissed them and sat down. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on Rose. If she's unconscious, I'll be able to reach her in her dreams. It's blurry, but I start to see her.

"Adrian!" She screams.

"Ro-" I get cut off and broken out of my trance when Alexa and Emory run into my arms.

"Daddy, what's going on? Where's mama?" They whine.

"I don't know. We're going to find her, I promise." I vow to my daughters and Rose.

 **Rose's POV**

I have no idea where I am. Adrian tried to contact me, but Dimitri won't let me sleep for long. He knows if I enter REM, Adrian will be able to contact me. He has certainly done his research.

"Rose." My thoughts are interrupted. I wake up in chains restraining my body to the wall, my body spread out and immobilized.

"What the hell, Dimitri? I understand you're undead and all, but even a lowly creature like you wouldn't exploit me like this." I growl at him.

"Why Queen Rose, why should you assume you know everything about me?" Dimitri laughs mischievously. He quickly appears in front of me.

I look right into his eyes, which pained me to do. "Why Dimitri, you want to let me go." I focus enough to use compulsion.

"Of course." His brown eyes slowly emerge and he starts undoing the chains. The moment he looks away, the compulsion is broken. "You can't compel me. You never learn, do you? But I gotta say that your magic is pretty strong, even for a Moroi."

"Do you want me to hate you?" I growl.

"Do you still think I actually care about you? Doesn't matter. After all, you're mine now." His fangs clenched into my neck, my body unable to fight back.

 **Lissa's POV**

"The princesses are to be kept in the safe rooms. I don't want any surprises while this rescue goes down and that monster goes after them. Let's go." I explain to the guardians.

"Lady Lissa, you can't go. It's way too dangerous." Guardian Ramon speaks up.

"I will go and you will relay that command to the fellow guardians." I don't use my compulsion often, because I know how naturally strong I am at spirit. I can't rest at night knowing the mother of my god-daughters has her life is on the line.

"You're not going to do it." Adrian breaks my thoughts.

"What are you talking about?"

"You can't go there to save Rose." He pulls me away from the crowd.

"Adrian, you can't expect me to just sit here when she could die! Or worse." I snap.

"But you can't leave those two girls without a mother. If she dies, it's up to us to raise them. You're their god-mother. She chose you if something were to happen to her. Trust me, I can't stand the thought of losing Rose, but that's the only thing keeping me from going as well." Adrian reasons. Everything he is saying making sense… I blink.

"Nice try, Adrian. You know compulsion doesn't work as much on me. You know I'm way stronger than you. " He glares at me. I hold up my hand and and his body falls slump. I have control over the mind and was able to subdue him. I don't use my magic often, and it feels good to stretch it out.

"I'm sorry, but you can't stand in my way." I follow the guardians and go to save Rose.


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

**Chapter 5 Part 2 Rose's POV**

After a while being left alone, I finally feel conscious enough to attempt to burn the chains, with no success. I don't know how much time has passed. I feel stripped of all dignity and control. I feel powerless. I feel shame and abused. How could the man I once loved do this? "Ah, look who's finally awake." Dimitri's voice breaks the silence. "Fuck you." I say, barely over a whisper.

"Don't be that way, darling. Indulge me for a moment. How are the girls?" I don't answer him, not wanting to risk anything. He grins as he reveals himself in front of me. He looks me right in the eyes. "Don't be difficult. You know me, Roza. You can talk to me." I feel mesmerized by his words.

"They've grown so big." I respond with no sense of resistance. "Who do they think their father is?"

"Adrian."

"Are they anything like me?"

"Emory is like you. So much like you, it's painful."

"Do they have any special abilities?"

Before I could answer, the doors were swung open. Dimitri turns around growls. He turns back to me and clenches his teeth into my neck. I scream in pain. He feeds off me until it comes to a sudden halt. He collapses with a stake in his heart.

Lissa.

She staked him, but how? I blacked out before I could find out.

 **Adrian's POV**

"Sir, the Queen is under our protection once more." I'm laying down with my daughters, when a guardian informs me.

"Is she back? What happened? Get Lissa for me! I need to see Rose." I frantically stand up, disrupting the girls' napping. They've been so freaked out by their mother's disappearance and I had finally gotten them to sleep. "There's something you should know. Lissa staked the Strigoi with spirit. Supposedly, he's restored."

"That's impossible. I want that monster killed or locked up!" I order.

"Sir, it's the queen's orders." The guardian responds. "Where is she?" I ask. "She's convinced he's back to his old self."

I leave to find Rose. I find her in her quarters. "Rose! Thank god you're okay." I pick her up in my arms and spin her.

"Adrian, please stop. I've lost a lot of blood." She explains. I put her down but I don't let go of her. I can't let her go again. "I'm so sorry. I'm just so glad we found you alive after that monster hurt you."

"He's not a monster. He wasn't himself, but he's safe now."

I slowly pull away as I begin to register her words. "No, he's not. He was a Strigoi for 5 years. That lifestyle doesn't just switch right away. You can't trust him."

"You're jealous." Rose says as a statement, not a question.  
"I'm not, even through I have every reason to be."

"Explain yourself." Queen Rose's firm voice breaking through as she's slowly becoming irritated. "The true father of your children and the love of your life has supposedly returned from the dead. We were supposed to get married, Rose. We all but kissed to seal the vows. How the hell am I supposed to react to losing my fiance?"

"You haven't lost me." Not having it anymore, I walk away. Rose rushes after me, pulling me arm. "Adrian, what is wrong with you? You've haven't lost me."

I take a deep breath. "I've used a lot of spirit these couple of days, struggling to help with what I can. I didn't think it was taking such a toll on me. Hidden thoughts turn into spirit revealed statements. I'm sorry." I explain. The spirit energy is still consuming me, but I've broken out of the trance of anger.

"We will figure this out." She steps up to kiss me sweetly.

 **Dimitri's POV**

I feel so much shame. I hurt the one person in the world I never wanted to hurt. By hurting her, I hurt my children. I spent five years of my life hurting and destructive. I don't deserve a second chance. I don't deserve Rose for a thousand chances. I will fight for Rose. I will fight for my old life back and the chance to be a father to my girls. I will fight to prove myself worthy again.

I will fight.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delayed response! I was hoping to write more over winter break but I ended up having to work a lot more than I realized. But I'm back in school and will hopefully be able to write more!

Plus, I didn't realize how many grammatical errors there were in the last chapter, so I'm really sorry haha

CHAPTER 6

Rose's POV

This is going to be complicated. I don't want to dump Adrian. We are married after all, but Dimitri is the love of my life and biological father to my daughters. However, Adrian has been there for me through it all. Ugh all of this is giving me a headache. There are more important things I need to attend to. No matter how messed up my love life might be, I am still queen. I need to figure out what to do with Dimitir, as a queen, not his former lover.

I compel the guards to allow me to see Dimitri, and require discretion from them all. I don't need Adrian freaking out over nothing. Two of my preferred guards come with me for protection, but won't be able to keep memory of what is talked about. I would say that's the coolest power is knowing I will be protected, but able to keep my privacy.

"Dimitri." I see him crawled up in the corner of his suite. He refuses to look back at me, so I start walk towards him. "Dimitri." I repeat.

After several moments, he finally responds. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Tough shit. Because I'm not leaving until we talk." I cross my arms and wait. Clearly, my tough Queen bitch face has returned.

Dimitri sighs. "Rose, I can't take this feeling of guilt. I don't know how to cope."

"You can take your time on that. But Dimka, you have two daughters to think about."

"I've already met them. They're better off thinking Adrian is the father." He says grimly. I open my mouth to dispute it, but I am left with no words. I can't imagine what he's feeling right now regarding the girls.

"Fine. We won't talk about the girls." _At least not right now._ I silently add. "Then I'll talk to you as the Queen. You need to be in the public. People need to see that you're normal again. If they don't, they will continue to insist that you are not safe and want to give you the death sentence. I understand you're overwhelmed with feelings, but you need to act now."

"Your majesty, I-" I hold up my hand, cutting him off.

"No. You need to decide fast if you are going to live or if you are going to give up this second chance at life." With that, I leave him to his thoughts. I need to check on my girls.

I walk to the royal daycare, that protects the royal children of the palace with high security. They've added additionally since the twins are considered so valuable. It looks like any old day care, except all of the fine decorations on the wall that indicate these children come from money. I walk in with my two personal guardians and walk up to the front desk to Angela, the girls' teacher.

"Oh your majesty! My, do you look radiant!" Angela is way too cheerful for my taste, but she's also a preschool teacher/ daycare facilitator so I suppose she has to be cheerful.

"Hello, Angela." I respond cordially. Normally, I'm chatty. However, today I'm not in the mood.

"Let me grab the girls." She nods, taking the hint. I smile and grab my planner from my purse to see what I have today and see if I can cancel anything. The beauty of having an assistant is that she fills this out for me at the beginning of each week. I don't require it, but my assistant, Victoria, goes above and beyond. I have a meeting in two hours with the council. I'm assuming they want to "check how I'm doing." They act like they care, when really they are vultures would love to see the young queen fail.

"Mommy!" The girls rush to hug me. "Who was that man? He was mean and scary."

I sighed. "Girls, it's okay. I'm fine now and that's all that matters." I don't want to go into details with them. They are much too young and I still need to talk to Adrian, their father, and Dimitri, their biological father, about how we are going how continue with the girls. It is all too messy. I take the girls back to the apartment to spend some time with them. Through all of this mess, I've just missed my girls.

Dimitri is the love of my life, but I will pick my girls over him. Adrian is my husband and the father figure to my children, but they will always come first. They will always be my priority. It's as simple as that.

I hear some movement in the kitchen. It's Adrian on the phone. I walk towards him as the girls start playing in the living room. "No, you don't understand, Tatiana. She will chose him. We will lose our power, we will-" Adrian is muttering into the phone.

I stagger backwards and grab my girls. There is something seriously wrong.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**

 **Hey guys. It's been a year since I posted a chapter and a year before that when I was more active with this story. It's been a crazy couple years. I GRADUATED COLLEGE! So now I have a lot more free time to write. Plus, I have been in the worst writer's block. I have re-read the story and I want to get more active again. I would love your feedback! The good, the bad, the random haha**

 **I rewrote chapter 7 a little bit to fix terrible grammar mistakes on my part. The next chapter will be brand new :) I should be able to update by tonight. Let me know what you think!**

 **I don't own VA. Only my plot**

 **Chapter 7**

I can't breathe. The man I am supposed to be marrying might be conspiring against me. The man who was the father-figure to my children is taking advantage of my powers and status.

I take my girls to a safe room, one my guardians demanded I knew about Adrian wouldn't. I never understood why, but I am very grateful I listened to them. In the safe room, the top guardians keep it stocked with all of the necessities for me and my girls. The purpose is to pose a room/apartment in case things with Adrian so that I could still function as the queen. When I enter the room, it immediately alerts the guardians to change the priority of my chambers to my safe room.

I don't even know what to think right now. I've lost my grasp on everything. I sent a spirit message to come to this room with the code word _buria_. No one is allowed to come without that word. No advisors. No friends. No one. The only person in the world that knows is Lissa because she uses the same one. I'm pacing around trying to get things organized with my daughter, impatiently waiting for Lissa.

My secret bodyguard, the bodyguard among all of the guardians, knocked on the door and showed Lissa inside. I turn towards her and run into her arms. "Rose! What's wrong?"

"He's not who I think he is. I'm trapped. I'm scared. I'm-" I begin rambling before I realize Adrian is behind her. I back up and straighten out. "Why is he here?"

"Rose, Lissa said you were in trouble. What's going on? Is it Dimitri?" He looks genuinely concerned. Lying bastard. "What is this play?"

"I-It's nothing. I'm in a spirit attack. I grabbed the girls when I felt out of control and took cover. Last time this happened, I almost lost a major security deal." I take a deep breath. "Can I be alone with Lissa? I need to talk to her." Adrian squints his eyes in disbelief.

"Fine." He leaves annoyed, slamming the door.

"Rose, what's going on? Why did you send him away?"

"He's a backstabbing, lying, power hungry bastard. I overheard him on the phone." I fight to get the words out of my system.

"Woah. Rose, calm down. Adrian has been nothing but good to you. Why are you just now bringing this up?" Lissa takes a seat. I assume trying to process everything. The girls are playing in the background.

"They are using me to get power! Tatiana was upfront about her motives from the beginning, but I thought he loved me. I thought he was different. I chose him over Dimitri. I chose him!

"Mommy!" Alexa screamed. My mother instincts take over and I rush over to her immediately. I see Alexa confused and distressed. She is pale with fear, more apparent than usual.

"A bad man took Emory."

"Baby, what bad man? Was it Daddy?" I grab her, trying to calm her down. No matter how angry or scared I am right now, it's the only father they have ever known. The girls are only 5 years old. I can't tell them anything until I know for sure.

"D-Dimitri." Alexa hesitated. This doesn't make sense. Why would he take Emory?

Wait.

I finally understand. She is my heir. Both twins are very important and hold a lot of power at such a young age. Much like myself being queen at 23 years old. Emory is older by two minutes. She is considered my direct heir to the throne. Dimitri wouldn't know that. He doesn't have much knowledge of the twins, besides their names and the fact they are actually his daughters. He wouldn't care about the political and spiritual power they hold.

Adrian.


End file.
